User blog:Dorkpool/A Bit on Jeff the Killer
So Jeff the Killer’s being talked about on the Wiki again. Well, Banning’s JtK rewrite is being talked about and shit on, which has been going on almost consistently since 2015. Anyway, since people are talking about ol’ Jeffy again, I decided I’d like to say a thing or two about the character. I’ve made it no secret that I actually sort of like Jeff. After making fun of tons of his stories, I’ve come to have a minor appreciation of the character, and personally think that, as a concept, Jeff isn’t the worst. It’s just that most of the time, when people write about Jeff they forget things like a plot, or character development, or how to spell certain words. You know, little details like that. That being said, people have been able to write halfway decent Jeff stories. There’s Banning’s JtK 2015, plus some of the other stories in that contest. Hell, I tried my hand at writing Jeff, first in a cringetastic story arc in my Riffs (yep, my Riffs had story arcs. Because when people are reading about how some JtK story is shit, they want it bordered by the narcissistic adventures of Dorkpool and some other assholes) then in some stories I put on the Spinpasta Wiki, one of which is called “Jeff v. Jane: Dawn of Stabbing.” You know, sometimes I think I’m funny, then I remember I did shit like that and start to doubt myself. Anyway, as someone who likes Jeff the Killer, has written the character, and has a decent amount of knowledge about the character (sort of. I’ve read a lot of Jeff the Killer stories, but I’m not sure they’re canon. Due to the odd nature of how Creepypasta works, it can be hard to tell what’s canon and what’s fan fiction), I’d like to say something about Jeff, something that’s occurred to me after some thinking and reflecting: Jeff the Killer is fucking stupid. Some of you are saying, “No shit, Sherlock. What’s next? Are you going to tell us water is wet? Paper is flat? Donald Trump looks like a rotting pumpkin with a piss stained Tribble glued to his head?” First off, good Trump burn, hypothetical commentator. Second, chill out, I have more to say. Jeff the Killer, on the whole, is just fucking idiotic. His origin story is nonsensical, and requires various leaps in logic. But even taking that away, let’s just look at the character. He’s a teenager named Jeff who looks like a messed up Joker cosplayer and murders people while telling them to “go to sleep.” His look is derivative, and why does he tell people to “go to sleep”? Why that phrase in particular? It doesn’t work with the rest of the character. If it was something like, “Laugh ‘til you’re dead” or something that’d make more sense with his look. Also, his name’s Jeff. Fucking Jeff. Jeff, the funniest name (in my opinion) in the English language. Jeff, like in the “my name Jeff” meme. Truly, Jeff is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of millions. When people hear the name “Jeff the Killer” they all feel a little shiver of fear. Or they laugh. Seriously, Jeff the Killer is fucking ridiculous. But I think that’s part of the charm of the character. And, in my humble opinion, I think more stories about Jeff the Killer should embrace the ridiculousness. Have some fun. Make some jokes. Be a bit lighter. Have a decent amount of murder, of course. Honestly, I think Jeff the Killer works best as a horror-comedy type character. Just have some fun with the stupidity inherent in the concept. He’s a teenager, right? Do something with that. Make a story where Jeff deals with puberty while killing. Or maybe acne. Can he get acne? You decide! There’s a lot one could do with the concept, and I wish more people would go explore the ridiculousness of Jeff the Killer. Of course, this is all my opinion. Feel free to disagree. Just have a point if you do disagree, though. Having to read “This is dumb idea” over and over would get boring after a while. Supporting evidence is your friend. And with that not-so-subtle jab, I declare this post finished. Category:Blog posts